


They Do It On Youtube

by michaeljameshoward



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Belching, Belly Rubs, Burping, Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeljameshoward/pseuds/michaeljameshoward
Summary: After watching people inflate themselves on YouTube, Dan tries it out for himself when he’s alone in the apartment.





	They Do It On Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Dan’s offhanded comment about kinky stomach inflation in the swamp sim video.

Phil had gone to visit his family for the weekend, leaving Dan alone in the apartment. He could’ve done what he normally does, scroll on tumblr and play guild wars 2 but he had something else in mind this time. He had recently been obsessed with watching inflation/deflation videos on youtube. 

 

They stirred something in him he couldn’t explain. He knew it wasn’t normal but since when did that stop him before. To be honest all his kinks were on the weird side by normal standards. With Phil gone, it was the perfect opportunity to try it out for himself. He could never attempt it with someone else just a wall away.

 

The morning he said goodbye to Phil at the airport, Dan made his way to Tesco to pick up the supplies he thought he would need. In watching all the videos most people either used a bike pump or an air compressor, he decided to try a bike pump first as it seemed the more beginner way to start. He also bought some soda as a backup way to bloat if the inflation failed.

 

|||

 

With everything set up in the living room he paused, slightly nervous that something could go wrong but knowing how good it was going to feel. He inserted the tube and began to pump starting slow to let his body adjust.

 

He could feel the air starting to fill him, it gurgled as it made its way up his gut heading to his stomach. His gut began to swell getting tighter and tighter. He had to stop about 10 minutes in, getting too into it he had begun to pump faster causing cramping to start in his lower belly. 

 

He rubbed soothing circles on the cramping areas which dislodged some of the air. He released a gurgling large belch and sighed when it eased some of the pain. A squeaky fart also made its way out around the tube.

 

He pumped more and more until his entire gut was a hard, rumbling sphere. God it felt good, he pulled the tube out with another fart and just laid back on the sofa relishing in the feeling of being so full he could barely breathe.

 

After twenty minutes of enjoying his accomplishment he knew the air needed to come out of him. He sat up and pressed on his belly. It groaned in response but nothing moved inside. He heaved himself up and laid back down on his front hoping the pressure would get things moving. 

 

It worked almost too good, burps and farts ripped out of him almost painfully. Some were big explosions of air, others small and soft. It was a constant stream of gas, he wondered if the neighbors could hear him through the walls at one point.

 

With one last ripper of a fart he was done. He was so tired but it was worth it. He couldn’t wait to inflate again, maybe even make his own fetish videos for youtube. What would his fans think if they knew was the last thought he had before the tiredness took him over.


End file.
